


5 Moments For a Pilot and his Idol

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A progression of moments between Galen and Bodhi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty one is number 5, and is brief.

"Careful."

There's a hand under his elbow, another under other arm, keeping him from spilling out complete on the slick platform. The voice is known, but even so, Bodhi has to turn his head to be certain. Galen Erso, head of the project here, is standing there, his strength and dexterity having saved Bodhi from the fall.

"Thank you, sir," Bodhi says, eyes quickly lowering with a demure shyness that he just can't seem to overcome.

"I can't let anyone get hurt like that, now can I? We need you, the supplies you bring. So do be more careful."

* * *

The storm is strong enough to ground the ships, rather than risk the loss of the ships. Galen worries more over the men piloting them and acting as cargo handlers. He's out there helping tie everything down over protests from his security. The last ship, farthest out on the platform, is most vulnerable, and most distant to his watchdogs, so Galen runs that way through the torrential downpour.

He hears the coughing fit from the pilot, one of the young ones that makes the run for crystals.

"You, inside, with me, as soon as we secure this!" he orders over the noise of the crashing thunder. The young man looks over in surprise, and Galen almost smiles, recognizing those eyes that had yet to take on the jaded, lost expression of so many of the other pilots. "I insist, Ensign Rook."

"Yes sir," the man manages, dropping his eyes with that shyness Galen can't forget, or choose not to shelter.

* * *

Bodhi's hands are sweating, but there's Director Erso, just like always. It feels like a sin against the Empire to have smuggled in the sweets, but they were a small repayment for the man having saved his life. Surely the Director would take it as the kindness it was, and not an act of subversion.

"Director, sir?"

His small voice draws the man over and Bodhi carefully pays attention to how he is standing, blocking eyes, a posture mimicked — unconsciously? — by the elder man. 

"Yes, Ensign Rook? You look much better. Fortunate that storm grounded you so we could see you well, yes?" 

"Yes, sir. About that…" and as his voice trails off, he slips the small box with the sweets in it out of his jacket. "It is but a small token, sir."

Galen takes the box, slips it into a pocket, and smiles. "You did not need to. It is my pleasure to help you, Ensign."

"Please… you are so kind. It gives me joy."

"Then, I accept, in the spirit it is offered, young one."

* * *

Galen often cannot sleep, and when it happens, he walks. As he is mostly trusted, no one shadows him; only if he goes near the ships do his watchdogs appear. Or rather, they are there, and he pretends not to notice them.

His steps find him at one of the rec rooms, and he steps inside to find the pilot of the latest shipment in there. Galen almost smiles, as it is his friend, the young ensign that still looks at the world with hope. He goes and sits down, with Rook barely moving at first, eyes focused on a small data pad.

"Studying or reading?"

His voice makes the pilot startle, and look over at him, before a slight flush rises, and Rook looks down.

"Study… Reading, sir."

Galen's appreciation of the young man choosing truth with him does bring out the smile. So little truth left in the galaxy's beings, he knows, when survival hinges on deceit more often than not.

"Good. Sharpens the mind, the imagination, to read," he says approvingly. 

Rook swallows hard, then blurts out a question. "Why are you so nice to me? And yes, sir, I know, you are polite to the others, and no one has any complaints about their encounters, but… you're nice to me."

Galen leans over closer, keeping his voice low. "When I look at you, Ensign Rook, I see a man who wishes to do good. Someone who believes that good will come for us all. I wish to see that survive the darkness all around us."

The pilot blinks, then slowly smiles. "I will do my best, sir, to keep that alive."

* * *

It's completely inappropriate, something the Imperial regulations would call 'immoral and flagrant disobedience', yet Bodhi doesn't care. He could see the tension, almost feel the way the Director… Galen!… had been bowing under the weight.

It's a quiet thing, this grasping and touching, kisses that are heated against what little skin appears above their uniforms, but Bodhi doesn't need to hear anything beyond the whispers on his throat.

"Give me your pleasure," Galen entreats, and Bodhi breaks in his grasp, burying his face down against the shoulder so close to him. Galen holds him through it, holds him after at the near silent sob of relief, even if this had been for Galen, not himself.

"May I…" he finally manages to ask, hand fumbling at the waist clasp, but Galen's clean hand stops him.

"No, Bodhi. Not this time, for they will be seeking me too soon," Galen whispers against his ear. "But… you have already eased me, my pilot. By letting me care for you."

"Anything, always," Bodhi swears to this man, the one that wanted better for him.

"Careful, my dear young one, or you may find that anything is costly."

* * *

Bodhi keeps his forehead against Galen's, weighing the moment. "I will never see you again, will I?"

Galen gives the smile, the sad one that Bodhi never wants to see on his face. "Never is such an absolute, my young one. Let us think instead that the Force binds us, as it does all things, and we are never apart, because of that?"

Bodhi gives a quick, small smile that is sincere. Galen's belief in the Force doesn't shake or shatter, no matter all that he's confided in Bodhi. "I will do all you need, and we will win."

"I hope so," Galen replies before kissing him lightly, hands cupped around his face. When they part, he straightens, taking up the weight again.

"Hope is what we have, and what we make," Bodhi says softly, before he tidies his uniform, data wafer safely hidden inside his clothing. He goes, and a small prayer escapes him. ~May the Force keep you safe, to know when I succeed for you, Galen.~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "For you, Galen".


End file.
